justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Broadcast News
Broadcast News is the eleventh storyline mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: "The guerrilla leader José Caramicas is planning an attack on the national broadcast centre. Your mission is to keep the government forces at bay while Caramicas is holding a speech to the people." Rico is briefed on a beach at the Casa Montoya Cartel villa. Tom Sheldon tells him that José Caramicas and the rebels will move against the city of Nuevo Estocolmo. José wants to make a radio broadcast before then. Walkthrough You are provided with a Fukuda Buckskin Trapper, but feel free to try to complete the mission with a helicopter. The best helicopter is at the Rioja 04 "Eagles nest" safehouse. Get to the broadcast center. If you decide to take the trip by road, you may spot some black dots on the PDA, indicating a point of interest. There is a crashed Huerta SPA Ocelot there, as well as some Timed Explosives. If you're using a helicopter, go to the eastern side of the location first. There's 2 Automatic surface to air missile launchers. There's no military, or police presence, so they won't shoot at you yet. Destroy them. Now go talk to José. He will tell you to protect him while he makes his speech. There will be a few soldiers guarding the gate. There's a checkpoint right after José enters the station. Tom calls and informs you that the speech will last for exactly two minutes. Knowing the duration of Caramicas' speech and knowing when Rico is at the right spot for a briefing update is an example of Tom's special skillset. His means are unknown, but it must be what he is paid for, other than driving the RV around. Caramicas' speech is heard as the mission continues (fragments are missing, drowned out by gunfire): :"Hear me now, people of San Esperito. On this, the eve of the great uprising. Tonight is a night you will never forget. This broadcast marks the beginning of a new era. The people have cast off their shackles. Indeed, the revolution is now. Our oppressor, our tyrant trembles because a new sun has risen...A sun that shines so bright and fierce that it will force the snakes of corruption and greed back into the black chasm from whence they came. Union is our weapon, and we will use this weapon against the dictator and all his devils. We will chase them forever from our lands. Tomorrow it is they who will live in fear. They will learn that the soul of this pueblo cannot be broken. They will learn that the blood of our ancestors is upon this land, and today, the spirits of those who have died stand beside us. I warned you, San Esperitians, to fight. Now unite with us against the rule of this murderous El Presidente. Come, my fellow Esperitians, to strike back at our foes. The lackeys of greed and corruption. The filthy mongers of fear...And we will fight back with an iron fist formed by the pueblo itself. A fist of molten fire and ancient pride. And when that fist comes crashing down so heavy with tears of rage, it will crush every enemy in its way. Viva la Revolucion..." There will be several groups of attackers, coming from north, south and west. There will also be an occasional police Huerta PA51 Aztek helicopter. When the speech ends you have to get to the broadcast antenna on foot. Set some C4 at the red marker and get to a safe distance. The rest will happen in a cutscene. There, the broadcast antenna will explode and Rico will jump onto an Agency Delta 5H4 Boxhead helicopter, piloted by Kane. After the mission, Rico will spawn at the location where you can start the Liberation of Nuevo Estocolmo. Trivia *Destroying the Automatic surface to air missile launchers will make liberating Nuevo Estocolmo easier, albeit only a little. *This is the only mission where SWAT members are featured, carrying with them every single kind of submachine gun (Nova 9, Aviv Panthera and Aviv Scarab). On that note, this is one of only three missions, where the Nova 9 is featured, the first one being Test of Loyalty and the second one being Good Cop, Bad Cop (albeit briefly). *It is possible for all three Guerrilla members to survive. However, it is extremely difficult because this will involve killing a large amount of soldiers in a short amount of time, not to mention the soldiers on mounted guns. *Using the GP Thunder Extreme Prototype is one of the best ways to complete this mission, as you can drive to each entrance of the broadcast facility and kill the enemies as they spawn with your machine guns, then switch to your missiles to destroy the broadcast tower and the SAMs. *The Guerrillas are armed with a Aviv Panthera, Nova 9, and a Harker 357 Sawback. *Somehow Tom is able to know where the attackers are coming from without being on site himself. This is an example of how he might have superpowers. *This mission features some rare vehicles: **There's an easter egg in the introduction cutscene of this mission. Tom Sheldon is playing Just Cause (1) on his laptop. He's driving a gray Ballard Sentry STRL - 14. **This is one of the few missions where you can find Wallys GPs with Mounted Guns facing forward. **Although physically not present in the mission, this is the last time you will find the Agency Delta 5H4 Boxhead (in the ending cut-scene). Gallery Guerrillas in Broadcast News.JPG|Guerrillas at the transmitter station. Sheldon playing JC1.png|Sheldon playing Just Cause on his laptop. This is one of the easter eggs. He's driving a Ballard Sentry STRL - 14. SAM launcher during Broadcast News.png|One of two SAM batteries at a broadcast center in La Perdida. Caramicas and guerrillas during Broadcast News.png|Caramicas and other guerrillas outside broadcast center. Crashed Huerta SPA Ocelot.png|Crashed Huerta SPA Ocelot and Timed Explosives. Military Wallys GP during Broadcast News.png|Wallys GP with Mounted Gun facing forwards. Agency Delta 5H4 Boxhead Broadcast News.png|Agency Delta 5H4 Boxhead. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions Category:Media